


Whisper

by Serievore12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serievore12/pseuds/Serievore12
Summary: Sometimes it's all too much to handle. Lena is hitting rock bottom when she doesn't hear from Kara or Supergirl after her mother is arrested. She makes a decision.or how Lena decides to become what nobody would have thought she will become.





	1. A way out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story guys!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The rating may change somewhere along the story.   
> I will update once a week I think, please tell me if you like it or not.   
> I leave you to it now! :D

_A way out_

 

Watching the news that night in her cold office, Lena felt nausea contracted her throat. She had learned a long time ago to have two or more move ahead of her enemies. Watching Lillian Luthor being send to jail make her as sick as it make her happy.

She knows it is for the best, she knows her adoptive mother had it coming, it doesn’t hurt less however.

She needs to leave the city, maybe the country even.

As she enters the lab in the basement level, she goes straight for the device she created a while ago. The device was able to detect when a time-space breach appears on earth, and as she was working on it since college, she didn’t thought it would work one day.

She was surprised when one of her scientist told her a few months ago that it had activated one day, and the red blur appears at that moment. She had knew then that her multiverse theory was correct.

She had continue to work on it and the device was now capable of replicate the same breach.

She comes home that night knowing that whatever was on this other earth it should probably allow her to change.

She was tired of being afraid.

Tired of the corruption, the lying of the people in this city. She wanted to be able to fight against that on her own, and being a CEO and an engineer wasn’t enough anymore.

Nobody came the week after the arrest.

Not the police, not the reporter, not Supergirl, not Kara.

She was alone.

Again.

It was too much, she decided to leave that night, exactly a week after the events. Supergirl was missing for a few days but she had reappeared 4 days ago. The device told her that the blonde kryptonian had gone on another earth probably in needs of her abilities.

She needed to go there as well, as the crack appeared in front of her, she decided that what she needed the most was to become someone else, something else.

 

                                                    ****************

_Here it goes! So who wants to know what's coming up next??_


	2. A long way ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2.   
> I hope you 'll like it.   
> Please keep in mind that english isn't my native language and also I have my work checked out by a beta reader, some sentences, or words may be spell wrong.   
> I'll leave you to it, see you after!   
> ENJOY!

Lena Luthor was back.

Kara found out in a paper, and everyone at Catco were talking about it.

The Kryptonian was aware that she didn’t thank Lena properly for saving the life of millions people. She had to go see Lena, she was her friend, and she had been so worried to see that the brunette was out of town.

Jess couldn’t tell her more that she knew, and the assistant didn’t know anything. Kara had tried to find her, even using Winn to see where she could have gone. But they never found out, and the blonde was worried she would never see her friend again. She knew that she was partly to blame for that because she should have come to thank Lena.

Kara have missed her so much. She needed to make it up to her friend. And she had already decided to go see her when Snapper assigned her an interview of the CEO.

Lena was deep in reading when Jess enters her office to announce to her that she had a visitor. Keeping her head down on the document Lena answered:

‘I really don’t have time Jess, can you please make an appointment for them.’

‘I normally would, Miss Luthor, but she was here every two days while you were gone to see if you were back. I don’t think I can keep her out of here now that she knows that you are here.’

That makes Lena stop reading, and look at her assistant with an expression of surprise.

‘Ok send her in.’

Lena hoped it was Kara, but she have also learned during all those years, being near Luthors to never makes her hopes up. Kara then comes in. She is so anxious Lena doesn’t even know how she can walk without falling.

‘Hi.’ She says slowly. Her eyes seems sad, and afraid.

‘Hello Kara. To what do I owe the honor?’ Lena is trying very hard to not sound cold, but the result is not really convincing. And she knows that she has a right to be pissed, but at the same time she knows that Kara probably never meant to hurt her.

‘First I want to apologize. I should have come and see you after what you did. I was an awful friend at that time, and I am aware that I have many flaws, but sucking at friendship isn’t one of them. I am truly sorry Lena. I should have come to see how you were. I hope you would forgive me.’

‘Ok. I am not there yet though. It was really lonely and scary, but I faced a lot of those moments alone in the past, and I survived. If you didn’t want to come, I can’t blame you.’

Lena felt her chest tighten at the admission, it was hard for her to think that Kara wouldn’t care enough to visit. Her feelings for the blonde were more intense that she would ever admit, but she needed to keep that inside. She would endure the pain as she always had.

‘I wanted to come, I just… I came too late and you were already gone. That’s totally not an excuse, and I would like to make it up to you.’

‘We’ll see about that. I suppose you are here as a reporter though.’

‘I… Yes I am unfortunately. But it can wait if you’d prefer.’

‘No it’s fine, but we have to make it quick as I just got back and I have a ton of meetings and report to read.

‘Ok.’ Kara took her note pad and pen before asking.

‘First of all would you please explain what happened that night?’ Lena then tell Kara about the night her mother was arrested.

‘Did you leave because of that?’

‘Partly yes. I needed to breathe and to reconsider some part of my life. It was really hard to face the accusations that follows. I needed a break so I left town.’

‘Where were you?’

‘I won’t tell you. What I can tell though is that I met people that made me realized that I wasn’t to blame for what happened, I was in a really bad place and they taught me to deal with it and to face it. I was seeking peace when I left, and I am on my way to find it now.’

‘Aren’t you afraid that your mother will try something against you like your brother did?’

‘I am not afraid anymore. I am well aware that my life is always in danger with them even behind bars. I am determined to make this company something good, and to prove to everyone that even with the name Luthor, you can do good.’

Kara finished to write that, and then smile to Lena.

‘Thank you for your time Lena.’

‘Well I knew they would send someone to have an exclusive, I wasn’t really expect it to be you.’

‘Really? Why?’

‘I don’t know. The last time I saw you, you were questioning me about my mother. I believed after you being right maybe I wasn’t that interesting anymore.’

‘I would never use you for work Lena. It was never my intentions, I wanted to prove a point to everyone who was against you that you were not aware of your mother’s actions. I am sorry if you felt used, I didn’t mean for that to happen. And you are very interesting by the way, not for your name, or your family, but for you.’

Kara started to fidget again after that, and after a few seconds of silence she talked again.

‘Can we maybe have lunch this week? If you have the time? I would like to catch up with you, if you allow me. Two months was a long time.’

Lena knew that she couldn’t ever say no to Kara wanting to spend time with her. She had missed her friend so much, and she knew that she needed Kara in her life.

‘Yes, I would like that Kara. I’ll text you so we can plan this. My week is going to be really busy though.’

‘Of course. If I can help with anything let me know.’

‘Thanks, I guess I’ll see you later this week.’

They both stand, and Kara make her way to the office door.

‘I’ll see you Lena! Don’t work too hard. It was nice to see you!’

The blonde then left the CEO’s office and Lena sit releasing a breath she hadn’t notice she was holding. They have a long way ahead of them, and she is not sure how she were going to rebuilt a friendship when her feelings for Kara are so strong.

Seeing the reporter was hard. She didn’t thought it would hurt that much. The pain was always there, and during her time away, it had became a pinch in her chest.

Facing the blonde just now opened this hole inside, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. Lena had learned to cope with this. So she took her heels off, sat on her office floor, and began to breathe slowly. It hurts, it always does, but it needs to, for her to calm down.

Thinking of Earth, wind and peaceful places always helps. She is sat on the 40th floor of her building but she feels the connection with the Earth as if she was in the middle of a wood.

She try to feel the roots underneath her, she knows she have to grip them, to connect, so she is at peace.

Meditation was always a joke to her, her mother had made her see a shrink, but she didn’t needed it so she never understood what it was all about.

Being away had make her refocus, she now knows that grounding, breathing, seeking her place in this planet is vital.

Her breathing had become easier, her heart still hurts a little but she is at peace, so at peace that she is nearly asleep on the floor. She open her eyes and take a deep breath. She stands and while slipping her foot in the heels she try to recompose herself. She goes in the adjacent bathroom of her office and check that everything is alright on her face. She can still see the hurt in her eyes, but it will subside.

She knows that Kara and her have are far away of what their friendship used to be, but she also have a lot of work to do, for her to be able to be near the woman that she crave the company of, without being this hurt.

———————————-

Kara had heard the commotion while she was flying around. When she landed she didn’t expect to see the scene before her.

Very quietly and quickly someone was beating a robber senseless. The victim had time to run out of site. The moves where so precise the robber didn’t had the chance to see them coming. The person who seemed to be some shadow whispered in his ear :

‘Seek redemption in jail.’

The voice was altered by some device it was evident. The robber was then hit unconscious in the alley.

The individual saw Supergirl standing there, watching.

That’s when Kara had time to see the vigilante correctly for the first time.

It was a women, that much was obvious. She was wearing a suit, mostly made of thin material, but some parts where in leather. The color green seemed to be present in the suit. She wore boots as most of the vigilante Kara had crossed path with. A long stick was attached to her back, she also wore a hood, and a mask. Her eyes where still visible and her hair were also perceptible, dark in a bun under the hood. A screen was attached to the wrist of the suit. High technology was involved in this suit for sure.

Kara tried to x-ray the hood and mask to see who was under the suit, but led was present in the whole suit.

‘Well, you are using led too. Is it now public knowledge that I can’t see with that ?’

‘I don’t know about public, but I am aware yes.’

The altered voice responded very lowly.

‘I never had the pleasure to see you around here before. Are you new to town?’

‘Not really, but I am new to this, and I am not trying to take your job. Just trying to help.’

Kara was surprised by that. She didn’t knew a lot of people who were willing to help her in that way, except James of course. She wandered for a minute if she knew the woman. But it was stupid, she couldn’t know everyone in town.

‘Ok. I was going to lecture you and tell you to be careful. But it seems that you have it covered on your own. Your technique though. You are from this earth right? I mean this reality? Because it looks a lot like some things I have seen before somewhere else.’

‘Born and raised here. I need to go though. It was a pleasure Supergirl.’ ‘Same here! I didn’t quite catch your name.’

‘That’s because I didn’t tell you. I don’t have one in mind, I guess I let the city name me, it’s what they do for you, and they were quite right.’

Sirens were heard behind Supergirl, and it took the second, that Kara took to turn and scan the streets to see what it was about, for the new vigilante to disappear. A police car was at the end of the alley making their way to the robber. The mysterious vigilante should have call them.

Kara was amazed by the discretion of the woman. Her voice was really low, and she was quiet while fighting. Maybe she found a name for her already. She shook her head and made her way towards the sirens.

 

 

_________________

_So how was that guys? Please tell me everything!_   
_I'll update soon._

_Have a nice day/morning/afternoon/evening/night!!_


	3. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Hey wonderful people!  
> Here comes chapter 3 for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom is a mess right now with what happened at SDCC...  
> I can't even understand what Jeremy was thinking about, it was so violent...  
> I am truly disappointed in both him and Melissa. It wasn't even funny come to think of it.  
> It was disrespectful and uncalled for, and I just want you all to know that you matter.  
> No matter what anyone will tell you in your life, your life matter. You as a person, is more important than anything. Your place is right here among us all, trying to know what you want to accomplish and who you are.  
> It's okay to struggle, it's okay to not know all the answers about life and about yourself.  
> Give yourself time, be patient, take care of yourself because it's the most important thing you will do in your life.  
> I see you being anxious, being self aware, being depressed, it's okay I swear.  
> If you ever struggle with anything, need to talk, to vent, or to just know that someone is here, please reach out for me, I'm always available to talk.
> 
> I needed for you all to know that.  
> Now forget about the actual actors, think only about the characters and I hope you still find it in you to enjoy this new chapters! <3

**\-------------------**

When Kara gets home that night, Alex is there. Her sister could always tell when she needs comfort. She let her bag drop on the floor and start to pace in her apartment, talking to her sister, who is sited on the couch.

‘I screwed up so much Alex.’

‘Yeah. You told me that the day you came back from her office and her secretary had told you that she went « on a vacation ».’

‘I… I don’t know if she will forgive me. I just… I missed her so much, and you should have seen her face, I hurt her.’

‘I’m sorry Kara.’

‘That’s on me. I just wish I can make it better.’

‘I know you, you’ll fight with everything you have to make her forgive you. I noticed since she left that you were sad. You really care for her, right?’

Kara stoped the pacing at that, and join her sister on the couch.

‘I was so worried that someone had hurt her… And I felt so guilty for abandoning her. I should have been there. I never had been this bad in a friendship.’

‘It’s going to be okay Kar’, I trust you. And she would be a fool to reject you, you are a perfect friend Kara.’

‘Thanks. So what are we doing?’

‘I was thinking pizza and potstickers, and maybe you can tell me more about this new vigilante in town!!’ Alex said exited while giving Kara a journal with an article about the mysterious hero in front page.

Kara read the article pretty quickly, while Alex called to make their order.

‘Well I don’t know a lot, except that her suit is as badass, as she is. She is quicker than you, also I think you are as strong as her. She uses a voice alterer so I wouldn’t know who she is, and lead in her suit to remain anonymous as well. She told me that she just wanted to help, not interfere.’

‘You didn’t tell her to stop?’

‘Well, I told her to be careful, be I also said that she didn’t seemed to be in need of advice, she fought really well and hard.’

‘You saw her fight?’

‘Yes.’

‘You didn’t intervene?’

‘No, I didn’t need to. She managed to kick his ass pretty hard, and she just whispers to him to seek redemption in jail, before knocking him out unconscious. We talked and I heard sirens so I had to go she had called the police for the robber and had disappear with a blink of an eye.’

‘Wow! She seems so cool! What’s her name?’

‘She told me that the city should name her as they did for me.’

While they decided what show to watch, they talked about the new relationship between Alex and Maggie and the Guardian situation. Their delivery arrived 20 minutes after that, and they started watching The OA. During one episode, Alex turned her head to talk to Kara.

‘You already have an idea though right?’

‘An idea about what?’

‘The name you want to give the mysterious vigilante.’

‘How do you know that?’

‘I know you, and I think you figured it out the night you met her.’

‘Am I so readable?’

‘Yes, you are to me. So what is it?’

‘It’s just an idea.’

‘Come on spill!’

‘Maybe… Whisper seems to be a name that fit. She is so quiet, you wouldn’t even notice she is there if you don’t pay enough attention.’

‘Ok, you need to talk about it with James. He has to name her.’

‘Well, that’ll be an interesting conversation, I can’t wait…’ She is stopped mid-sentence as she hears a bank alarm going off.

‘Go. I’ll wait for your return before going home.’ Alex tells her softly.

In a second Kara is out of her balcony.

She was surprised to see the vigilante once again there, fighting the robbers. There is 7 of them, heavily armed. The woman is fighting with her stick, she is quick and as before really quiet in her movements. She doesn’t see one of the men she just kicked on his feet opening fire against her.

Kara is quick and had just the time to stand before the vigilante in order for her to not receive a bullet in the middle of her back. But the robber continue to shoot and Kara succeed in stopping the most of the bullets, one of them fly right next to her face and hit the vigilante in the arm. She doesn’t flinch though and keep on fighting. Kara move faster than ever to take down the shooter.

Before giving each man the final hit, the vigilante whisper in their hears the same line: Seek redemption in jail. Once they are all on the ground too hurt to move, Kara look at the vigilante.

‘You’re hit.’

‘It’s ok, It didn’t hurt that much.’

‘You are bleeding, let the paramedics check it.’

‘It’s not necessary. I’m ok, I can take care of myself. I need to go.’

‘Ok. Please be careful, it would have been worse if I haven’t come.’

‘If it’s a thank you that you want just ask me.’

‘No… I just… Nevermind.’ With that the vigilante once again disappeared quickly.

Once she is in her flat, Lena check her injury. It’s really not that bad, and her suit prove to be quite effective at keeping the blood only on her. She didn’t want some detective to analyze the blood on the robber and find out hers. It would just end with her in jail. She couldn’t give them amo against her.

She was disappointed in herself. She should have saw or hear the bullets coming. She knows that she have Supergirl to thank for being alive.

She showers quickly and then make her way to the floor that the flat own, that is where she hide everything, her training room, her lab.

The door opens only with prints and eyes scan. She sew her suit methodically, and exit the room heading to bed.

The bandage is already soak in blood. She change it and finally lay in bed.

Thinking that the city needs her too. At least something she can be proud of. Her thoughts wander to Lex and Lilian. To L-Corp and the headlines. To the whispers against her, to the insult in the streets. To Kara and Supergirl.

She sits in her bed and breathe deeply, as she has done earlier this day. She listens quietly to everything around her that maintain her here, and not in jail with her family.

She owns her sanity to her trip. She had learned there that she is stronger that she expected, that it is okay to feel things, it is okay to want to help, to redeem herself even if she is innocent.

She finally relax and lay in bed, letting the sleep crawl inside of her, making her dive in a peaceful world, with no dreams.

 

 

\---------------

**So how was that chapter??**

**Tell me everything, and don't forget to find me if you need to talk!**

**Tumblr: serievore-universe**

**Twitter: serievoreverse**

**Be safe you guys!**


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Hi guys!  
> **  
>  So here comes chapter 4 a little late sorry!  
> I hope you enjoy the story so far.  
> I'll let you to it.  
> 

**\---------------------**

Lena doesn’t catch the news before she arrived at L-Corp the next morning. She can see the video of herself and Supergirl fighting on screen. 

She can read 

‘Whisper new vigilante? She still needs help from Supergirl it seems!’

She sighs. She doesn’t want the attention, especially if it is to show her being weak. A headache starts to appear and it is only 8AM. She throw herself in work, and it’s only when someone knocks at her door that she realized it is 12:30 already. Jess enter her office and the visitor follows her. 

Kara Danvers is standing here with her ravishing smile. Lena knows that in her darkest day, that smile would always warm her. She doesn’t know if anyone who knows Kara feels that way, but the blonde is just radiating and it comfort the CEO deeply.The feeling so different from the one she had the day before. 

‘Kara? Twice in two days. You know I am not going to disappear in thin air right?’ 

Jess was exiting the office, and Kara who was looking at her since she entered, suddenly dropped her head. Lena didn’t understood the change. She stand from her sitting position behind her desk, to reach the reporter. When she is in front of Kara she stop and talk gently. 

‘Are you ok? Did I say something…’ Remembering her words, Lena didn’t finish her sentence. Only adding an ‘Oh’ 

Kara raise her head and look in Lena eyes. The CEO sees the fear in the blonde eyes. 

‘Can we sit please?’ She gesture toward the couch. 

Nodding Kara follows her and finally sit. 

‘I am sorry, I didn’t mean to react that way. You don’t owe me anything Lena.’ 

‘Well I sure did disappear, and that seems to have hurt you a lot.’ 

‘And I hurt you a lot by not coming to see you, I can’t let my emotions get the better at me when you are being this strong. It won’t happen again.’ 

‘It’s alright Kara, we need to feel things to get better. I was just surprise it hurt you this much. I went away because I needed to take care of myself. It was a little selfish, but I didn’t felt like anybody would care anyway, so I just went.’

‘I know, and it was totally your right, and it is not my place to judge your needs. I know that it’s a lot to ask, but can you maybe… If you feel the need to go again, just maybe send me a text, leave a note, or something. Jess didn’t seemed to know where you were either, and I was really worried that you might be in danger. I know you don’t owe me anything, again, but just so I know that I screwed up bad.’

‘I don’t plan to leave again anytime soon. But I’ll try and keep you in the loop if the situation arise again.’

‘Good thank you.’ 

They stayed silent for a minute before Lena asks ‘So you were there to check if I was still here, or did you have something else in mind’. 

‘Oh… right, sorry. I was thinking that maybe I could stop by and see if you wanted to order something for lunch, if you are available that is. I know you have a lot to catch up, but I also wander if you maybe I don’t know changed your diet.’ 

Lena was surprise by that last comment. Sure she had changed a little physically, in fact she had gained weigh during her training, as her muscles developed. And the gossip were going around about her sudden fitter appearance. She didn’t think Kara would have noticed. She made a point to cover herself a little more to prevent people to notice. It seems that it wasn’t enough though. Also her long sleeves today were meant to cover her injury more that anything. 

At Lena’s reaction Kara realized that it was rather inappropriate to make that kind of comments. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like I noticed, or that that is a bad thing. I shouldn’t have said anything.’

‘It’s alright. I can’t hide and everybody is talking about it anyway. I just starting to train while I was away, it helped. And I could use a break, I am actually starving. What about you place the order while I just finish this one report. It’ll take 5 minutes.’

‘Ok, do you want me to step outside while I call?’ 

‘No it’s ok, it won’t disturb me.’ 

Lena went to her desk and Kara decided quickly and called to order. Sitting in the couch, she can’t keep her eyes away from Lena. Of course the CEO has always been attractive and incredibly beautiful. But now that the kryptonian analyze the dark hair woman, she can see even more confidence that she saw when they met. She also seems calmer, at ease. She is focused on the document that she is reading. 

Lena raise her head from the document and catch Kara in deep thought looking at her body. She blush a little and her heart beats faster. Kara suddenly look at her in her eyes, and blush as well before looking anywhere but at the other woman and touching her glasses, a sign of anxiety well known by Lena. 

She stands and on her way to join Kara on the couch, she heard a knock at the door. Jess comes in with their delivery, and so it informed Kara that it had been already paid for at the secretary desk. 

‘The next one is on me.’ Kara says. 

‘Sure thing.’ Lena reply with a smile.

She finally sit next to Kara and start to empty the bag of food. She find a lot of potstickers for Kara, and a salad. She usually order that, but due to her new diet, she knows that she needs protein. 

‘Would it bother you if I eat one or two of your potstickers?’ 

‘Really? Hum… no problem help yourself.’

As they eat Kara can’t hold her tongue anymore. 

‘So what kind of training are you doing? You seem in great shape.’ Realizing that Lena could think that she meant she wasn’t before Kara blush and correct herself quickly. ‘I didn’t mean that you weren’t before, you were perfect, just it seems that you have started to work out a lot.’ 

In her explanation Kara had move her hands and at the end of her sentence her arm pushed the open bottle of water out of the table. Lena catch it instantly before a drop have escaped the bottle. She placed it back on the table. 

Kara’s jaw drop at the motion, she saw the bottle dropped and would have probably caught it, but Lena was faster. Well, Kara was too embarrassed by what she had said to notice that the bottle was dropping. 

‘Wow that was impressive’. 

‘I have good reflexes.’ Lena answers quickly. ‘As for your question, first thank you for the compliment. And yes I work at the gym here it’s in the basement, I also have some equipment at home. I didn’t took time to do that before the…, before. And once I started it didn’t seems right to stop when I came back. It was an habit, and it helped me.’

They talked lightly after that. And as Kara was mentioning game night at her place, her phone began to ring. She answers after apologizing. 

‘Yes Alex… Ok… I’m on my way.’ 

She stands while talking. 

‘I am so sorry, I need to go. I’ll call later I promise. Thanks for lunch.’ 

‘No problem. Go. Thank you for dropping by it was nice.’ Lena says biting her lips. 

Kara was hypnotized by the gesture for one second, before coughing a little and adjusting her glasses again. 

‘Yeah… Later.’ She add before heading for the office door. 

Clark needed Kara in Metropolis. Kara noticed that her cousin was there to ask for help, but mostly because he missed her apparently. She agreed to follow him. It would take a couple of days it would appear. 

Kara called Lena while she was packing some stuff. She would stay at Clark’s and Loïs during her time in metropolis. 

After hanging up with Lena,  Kara felt like it was really domestic to call and tell her friend that she would be away. But she didn’t want Lena to think that she was going radio silent or anything. Their friendship was still on it’s way to being fix. She didn’t want to ruin it now. 

She finished her bag and headed to Alex flat to say goodbye before leaving for Metropolis.  

 

 

______________________

**Sooo... How about that? Good? Bad? Tell me everything please!**

**Have a good one until next update you guys!**


	5. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys!  
> This chapter is short, but i'll try to edit really soon.  
> I hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> (Also my icon was made by the crazy talented patriciaramosart that you can find on tumblr!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone left me a comment about the grammar of my last chapter, and I didn't take it in the wrong way, maybe I didn't said it earlier but English isn't my native language and so I use the wonderful beta readers of our fandom, to help me!  
> They are all crazy talented, and a huge help for people like me that sometimes struggle with phrasing, grammar and all of that.  
> This person deleted her comment just after I told her that I will be more cautious in the future.  
> It seems sometimes that people don't understand that we are all human, and not professionals.  
> Editing and correcting a text is really hard, that is why beta readers are so needed.  
> I wanted to take a minute to acknowledge all of you out there that turns our sometimes awful words, into pure magic. 
> 
> That being said I am not mad at that person, I just think it is rude to make a comment, then wait for me to answer it and delete it as if it wasn't ever here. I had to put someone in a very uncomfortable situation, I had to change my beta reader even if i knew my last one was wonderful, and now if that person wants to see what was said to me that made me take that decision, they can't. 
> 
> I took screenshots of the comment at the time because I was a little upset, and now I am glad i can provide them if I need to. 
> 
> Anyway that is in the past and I really hope that anybody that I worked with know how much i love their work, and how thankful I am for them to take time for me.
> 
> After that rant here is the chapter!

 __________________________

**T** he group of nearly 15 aliens appeared on the street out of nowhere. They had begun to rob everything and everyone in their path. She arrived after a guy with great strength had appeared. She started to fight with some of the aliens, and Guardian joined her a few minutes after. 

The aliens’ strength was difficult to handle, and she received more punches and kicks than ever. Fighting humans was hard sometimes, but not this hard. She took nearly 7 of them down when she received a blow that sent her flying several yards away from the scene. 

 

She was unconscious for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, the commotion in the street seemed to have stopped. Guardian was coming near her. She tried to stand but her legs didn’t allow her to do it. Guardian reached for her, supporting her. 

‘You’re hurt. You need to be seen by a medic.’ 

‘No! ‘Her electronic voice yelled. ‘Please’. She said quieter.

‘Ok. You are in no condition to walk, so what do you propose we do.’ 

‘Can you… Can you just walk me home, I don’t live far away.’ 

‘Ok, let’s go.’ 

 

They walked through the street, and when they reached Lena’s place she barely had the strength to open the door, before she fell unconscious on the floor of her threshold. 

Falling caused her hood to fall, and her mask was amiss. Taking her in his arms, James entered the flat and put her on the couch he saw in what seemed to be the living room. 

Once he placed her there he took the time to look at her face. he recognized her instantly. 

‘Well I didn’t see that coming…’

 

His speaking woke Lena up. She realized immediately when she saw his stare that her hood and mask are down. While guardian stil has his helmet on.

‘You can’t tell Supergirl.’ 

 

James took his helmet off before answering. 

‘I won’t. And I won’t tell Kara either.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

‘I’m a little surprised though.’ 

‘Well you and me both Mr. Olsen.’ 

‘I think we are past using last names now.’ 

‘I suppose you are right.’ She started to sit but her head was killing her. 

‘I don’t know how you are still conscious with the blow you took. I would have been out for days.’

‘It hurts a lot actually, I also think my ribs took it badly. My right leg is hurting too. I will take care of it don’t worry.’ 

‘How… Why…’ 

 

Lena sighs, but knows that he won’t leave before he got some kind of answer. She hit a button on her sleeve and a screen seemed to be running some kind of scan. 

 

‘Ok. I owe you that much I think. The why is evident. I mean you are friend with Superman. My brother did a lot of wrong, and my mother too. I was tired of people thinking of me as one of them. And I wanted to do good. I needed to do it in another way than running the company differently. I decided to act, and to fight.  
As for the how… I can’t tell you everything, I just found the people whose help i needed to be able to fight.  
I was fine when it was humans, but I have to say, aliens are tough. I just need to get tougher I suppose.’ 

 

‘Are you kidding me? You took half of them down. You were something to watch. I’m glad this city has you now to defend it. I must say, I had my doubts about you. But seeing you fight like that… You are not your family, let me tell you.’

 

‘Thank you, James.’ 

 

The screen on her arm makes a noise at that moment signifying to her that the scan was complete. 

‘Well, a little concussion, 2 cracked ribs and my leg and my head are bleeding. It could have been worse.’ 

‘Are you sure you are ok?’ 

‘Yes, I will be, I have everything here to patch myself up. I’ll take it easy for a couple of days I think.’ 

‘It is probably for the best.’ 

 

They stay silent for a moment. 

‘You know, both Kara and Supergirl know about who I am. I am friend with both. They were both supportive ultimately. It took time, but they finally saw that they couldn’t stop me from wanting to do good.’ 

‘I am not ready to tell yet. I am not doing it to have attention. I am doing it to redeem the wrong my family has done.’ 

‘And it is honorable, although you need to know you are not to blame for what they did. It isn’t on you.’ 

‘I know.’ 

‘Ok. I am leaving you to rest. I can see what Kara sees in you Lena. If you need anything, please call.’ He says as he reached the table to write his number on the notepad that was laying there.

‘It means a lot, thank you so much for tonight James.’ 

‘Don’t mention it, us vigilantes keep one another safe. Bye Lena.’ 

‘Bye James.’ Lena answered while the door closed shut and locked itself automatically. 

 

After a shower and making sure she was patched up, she walked slowly toward her bedroom. Her injuries were not severe when she thought about the hit she took. Her head was hurting. She programed her house computer so she would be awakened every hour by it, to see if the concussion wasn’t too severe. She also programed it so if she didn’t disable it within 5 minutes, 911 was going to be called. 

 

She called Jess to tell her that she was going to work from home the day after. The night had been hard.  Mostly because of her head. She had suffered ribs injuries while she was on Earth 1. She knew how to handle this pain. Her leg had just been cut, she tried to walk straighter each hour, and finally it didn’t hurt at the end of the day. The bruise on the side of her head was beginning to get darker, she hoped it would light up the next day. She would easily cover it with make up if need be. But her head was really hurting. She had everything that she needed to see if the concussion was worse than what she thought, and it wasn’t. So it was normal that she had a headache. 

 

A few days later Kara was back. She insisted to have lunch the day of her return with the CEO. 

Lena was pleased, she had checked multiple times her wounds that morning in her office. 

She didn’t want Kara to suspect that she had been hurt. 

When the blonde entered her office, everything seemed instantly better. She didn’t feel her headache, or the warming sensation in her ribs when she finally made eye contact with Kara. 

 

‘I hope everything is alright with your family.’ Lena says after exchanging familiarities. 

‘Well, it was complicated, but I’m glad to be back.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ 

‘I don’t think I need to. We just had a divergence of opinion.’ Kara blushed and Lena saw that the blonde tensed a little. 

‘I am sorry to hear about that. Are you okay?’ 

‘It was… hard. But I expected it, and it won’t change my mind. I’ll just give it a little time for them to process.’ 

‘Alright. If you need anything, you know that I’m here right?’ 

‘I messed up with you, and I want to thank you for proposing that to me, it means a lot.’ 

‘Sure.’

 

Lena and Kara had moved to the couch, and when the take out was brought in the office, Lena stands but too quickly, a massive pain echoed in her head. So much that she lost her balance, Kara is quick to her feet to stop Lena’s fall. The blonde’s arms reaching the CEO’s waist.

 

‘Wow are you okay?’ 

‘Yes. I just have this massive headache since this morning. I stood too quickly. Thanks for catching me.’

‘Of course.’ 

 

Kara removes her hands from Lena ’s body.

‘Why don’t you sit and I take care of the delivery.’ 

‘Yes, it seems like a good idea.’ Lena admits. 

 

Both of them were not admitting something to the other, they both knew it, but neither wanted to push.

 

**_______________________________**

**So what did you think of that, a little action, the secret is out with James...**


End file.
